


Battle Scars and Broken Hearts

by DarkLady2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady2121/pseuds/DarkLady2121
Summary: The Wizarding war is over. Everyone is trying to recover, some have even succeeded  but for the rest, the past still haunts them. The battle scars had held them both back in time and broken their hearts. Follow Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as they try to mend their broken hearts and heal the battle scars.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/ Pansy Parkinson (Friendship), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Fictional Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Stuck in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hello folks!!  
> I've started a whole new journey with this new story. I would like to thank all the readers for their support.  
> I would like to thank my BFF RavenclawsPrincess16 for everything!!  
> Note that this story is post Hogwarts and also that I don't own anything, again. All belongs to JK Rowling!!
> 
> I don't know how long this story is going to be but PLEASE STICK WITH ME!!  
> Also, read and PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE REVIEW AND LEAVE A FEW KUDOS!!

Hermione pressed the intercom for the last time and spoke in annoyance," Pansy, for the last time, where are the files of this week. You know I have to fill them and give them to healer Susie till Friday".  
Just as Hermione finished speaking, her personal assistant, Pansy Parkinson, burst into her office looking flustered and carrying the files which she required. Pansy smiled at Hermione and said" Sorry Mione, apparently, the file manager still hates me". Hermione laughed and took the files from Pansy, allowing her to take a seat.  
After the war, Hermione had pursued her dream and became a healer at a new and advanced wizarding hospital, St. Mary Anne's. She was now a very successful healer and specialized in dark curses and in physiological healing.  
Pansy Parkinson on the other hand, was stripped from most of her fortune and was left with very little honor and money until Hermione took her in. Pansy now worked as a part time healer and as an assistant to Hermione. They both were best of friends and lived right next to each other.

Just as Hermione turned around to take some material, a knock was heard on her office. Pansy jumped up and opened the door slightly and whom she saw blew her away. It was....Draco Malfoy, her childhood friend. She stared at him with her eyes open wide and opened the door for him to enter. Hermione asked with her back still on Pansy and Draco's side" Pansy, who is it?". When no response was heard, she turned around and dropped the paper weight in her hands on seeing the face of her childhood enemy. She had to admit, he had grown really handsome since Hogwarts. She wouldn't have recognized him but his blonde hair had definitely given him away. She quickly composed herself and greeted him" Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?".  
Draco observed her carefully, she had grown beautiful over time and her hair were no longer frizzy but went till her mid waist in soft curls but her chestnut eyes were still the same.

He cleared his throat and said" Healer Granger, can I have a word". Hermione nodded and gestured to the seat in front of, she said" Well, take a seat then. Pansy, can you excuse us for some time?" Pansy nodded and left the room.  
It was very awkward, but Hermione managed not to show it"So Malfoy, what exactly brings you to St.Maryanne's ?"  
Draco looked at her with an expression like a stone and said" My mother, she is suffering from psychological disorder. I came here and Senior Healer Peterson sent me here as you are the best psychologist in the hospital and thus is the reason of my presence here". Hermione nodded and took out her notepad and asked" So, what exactly are her symptoms?" Draco looked a little uneasy but said" She's stuck in the past. She mourns over my father and has tried to hurt herself plenty of times. She keeps talking to herself and cries over the warm. She's been having severe panic attacks". Hermione felt bad for the lady Malfoy and asked" So, you seek a psychologist to heal her?" Malfoy scoffed and said" Obviously. But I have conditions", 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked" And if I agree to be her healer, what are these conditions?". Malfoy's eyes went wide in surprise but nevertheless he said" Firstly, you need be a full time healer for her which means you'll spend most of your time at the Manor. Secondly, she needs to be comfortable with you. Thirdly, no handling other cases while you're treating her and I cannot assure you that I'll be at the Manor very often. I am a very busy man". Hermione secretly smiled at his statements, classic Malfoy to say the very obvious things, she said" I need some time to think about it but I'll let you know later today". Malfoy looked and her with hope in his eyes and said" Thank you. It will mean so much to us if you agree. Here's my card with my number" as he gave her his card. She took the card and smiled at him as they both departed with a handshake.

Draco was utterly surprised she had even thought about being his mother's personal healer. After all those years, she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him or his family. He would be very grateful if he agreed to be her mother's healer.

You see, Draco was one of the most successful businessmen and potioneer of the wizarding world so it was apparent that he was a busy man. And then was his engagement with Astoria Greengrass. It had been his father's wish before he died, to engage him to Astoria. They both weren't happy, but never admitted it. They both knew arranged marriages in the wizarding world were supposed be like this. 

Draco quickly made his way out of the hospital and apperated to Malfoy Manor.  
When he landed in Malfoy Manor's living room, he saw Astoria sitting on the armchair fiddling with her engagement ring. When she saw him he gestured him to take a seat and drink some water. Astoria looked at him and said" There is something I need to tell you, Draco" he looked at her and she continued with much difficulty" I.. I want to break the engagement".  
He stood up and asked with confusion and anger in his voice" What? Why?" Astoria sighed and walked over to him and said" Draco, you know the engagement wouldn't work from the start. You and I are friends and I want it to stay that way. I want you to be happy as I am. Draco, I-- I've fallen in love with some one". Draco's head shot up at the confession as Astoria smiled at him and said" I want you to find love like I did and then live a happy life, not stuck with a pureblood witch whom you don't know about. I don't want to abandon you or Narcissa but it's time I realized what I really wanted. I wish you luck and I hope Narcissa gets well soon" she took his hand's in her, placed the ring in his hand and said" I want you to give this to some one special to you. I don't have much time left and we both know I'll die in 3 or more years but I want to spend those with some one I love and who makes me happy. Remember, we'll always be friends and if you need anything, I'll be here". With that, Astoria apperated out of the Manor, leaving Draco alone and broken, again. He ran his hands through his hair in a feeling he couldn't quite describe. Questions and thoughts ran through his head like a Marathon was going on in there.  
Who'll take care of his mother now?  
How will he explain about this to his mother?  
How in the world will he live all alone?  
Whom does he have to talk to now?  
Will he die all alone, being successful but unhappy?

Hell, he needed a psychologist himself. Granger has to agree to heal his mother or god knows what he'll do without some help. He couldn't deal with his emotions as well as his mothers too. 

...........................................................

In the evening, Hermione sat in her apartment's couch, thinking about Narcissa Malfoy's case. It seemed she had a psychological disorder which was nothing knew since she had seen many cases who were mourning about the war and the past. Many of the people she knew were happy and had moved on from the horrible past. Harry was an Auror and was married to Ginny who worked in the Daily Prophet and both lived peacefully in the Godric's Hollow. Ron was an Auror too and was engaged to a half blood witch named Clarissa Breeze who was the editor of Witch Weekly . Neville was a botanical scientist and was married to Hannah Abott who worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Luna Lovegood was a wizarding naturalist married to Rolf Scammander who was an employee of the Daily Prophet.  
Everyone was happy and with some one whom they loved, except Hermione. She was all alone and if it hadn't been for Pansy then she didn't know what she would have done.

As if on the cue, Pansy walked in shutting the door behind her and flopped down on the couch. Hermione looked at her and said sarcastically" Ever thought of knocking?". Pansy replied" Heh, what's the use if I already know that you always let me in". Hermione shook her head at that and asked Pansy as she headed towards her kitchenette" What do you want? Surely you're not here just to drink some hot chocolate and eat cookies". Pansy laughed at how Hermione knew her so well and said" That and why did Draco Malfoy want to talk to you?"  
Hermione gave a sigh as she stirred the mug of hot chocolate and said" It's his mother, She's suffering from a psychological disorder. So, he wanted to ask me if I would be his mother's personal healer" Pansy turned over to look at her from her place at the couch" And what did you say?" Hermione took out some cookies on a plate and said" I said I would let him know sometime today". Hermione put the mugs and the plate on the coffee table and Pansy asked" Are you going to agree?" Hermione sat down and said" Maybe. I really want to help Mrs. Malfoy but I don't know if I can stop seeing any other patients because of it and leave you alone". Pansy put a hand on her shoulder and said" I think you should agree. I've known Draco and Narcissa for a long time and I know that both of them would be grateful if you did. Draco may need help with Narcissa because he called me today and told me that Astoria Greengrass had broken their engagement. And besides, I'll be fine on my own and I'll keep dropping by at the Manor alright?".  
Hermione smiled and said" Alright then, I'll call him".  
She dialed Malfoy's phone number from his card and was met with a gruff voice on the other end" Hello? Who's this?" Hermione replied with an intake of breathe" It's Hermione Granger. I agree to being Lady Malfoy's personal healer". Malfoy's voice sounded very surprised" Really?" Hermione nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her and asked" So should I come to inspect her tomorrow?". Malfoy agreed and they decided that Hermione would take a look at Narcissa tomorrow morning after breakfast. Hermione turned to Pansy and said" It's done, I'll see her tomorrow morning". Pansy smiled and pulled her in for a hug and said" I'm glad you did that Mione. I'm really proud of you" Hermione chuckled and said" Let's hope it's worth it, Pansy".


	2. Ray of Hope

The morning was here when Hermione had to finally visit her new full time patient, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione was just putting on her coat when Pansy came in and flopped down on the bed frowning like one of those clowns Hermione had seen at the circus as a kid.  
Hermione put a few potions in her bag and sighed as Pansy hid her face in her pillow" Ok, that's enough. Spill Pansy". A muffled 'no' was heard but Hermione had dealt with this before and this wasn't new at all, she just wandlessly cast Rictusempra and Pansy jumped in surprise and started laughing like crazy.  
Hermione smirked at how it worked every time. But to her surprise, Pansy wasn't sad or crying like she usually was, why? didn't she have a row with her boyfriend, Blaise? Pansy shook her head and then finally Hermione noticed that she had a 'I have planned something with Blaise' look on her face. Pansy finally stopped laughing and said" I didn't have a row with Blaise. We have just planned something which I won't tell you" Hermione raised an eyebrow and said" And just why wouldn't you tell me?". Pansy wiggled her eyebrows and said" You'll find out soon and it's for the best if I don't tell you you". Hermione sighed as she picked up her bag and said" Just don't get in trouble for whatever you're doing and while you're at it, please feed Celia and organize the week's files". Pansy smirked and said" Okey dokey, mum. Take care and be back soon. I can't handle too much cat cuteness for too long!!".

Celia Cheshire was Hermione's new cat since Crookshanks had unfortunately died long ago due to a disease. Hermione had resolved that she wouldn't ever get another cat after the death of her beloved ginger cat but her resolve was broken an year ago when she saw a little starved and unconscious kitten near the hospital. She took her in and both Pansy and her cared for the little kitten. The kitten was weak for a week or so but when she finally woke up from her long slumber, the first thing she did was to grin like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland and so was the reason for the name. She was now an adorable cat with white fur, black spots and yellow eyes.  
Celia gave her mistress a lick and mewled as she hugged her and with that, Hermione was finally off.  
She apparated right in front of the Malfoy Manor and saw a little house elf dressed in clean white tunic, waiting for her. As she came into the elf's view, the little creature squealed and jumped up and down as Hermione smiled warmly. The elf bowed and said" Miss Granger. I am Crystal, Master Malfoy's personal elf. Master told me to welcome Miss and lead Miss straight to Lady Malfoy's room. Master apologizes for not welcoming Miss himself but Lady Malfoy is not well and us elves are trying to help her. Crystal hopes that Miss can help Lady Malfoy. Crystal doesn't like to see Lady Malfoy like this."  
Hermione nodded and said" Don't worry Crystal. I hope I can help Lady Malfoy. Lead away, then".

Hermione and Crystal had to apparate as the Manor utterly huge and very difficult to navigate in. Hermione stood in front of what was Narcissa Malfoy's chambers and was hearing lots of noises of breaking and shouting. She composed herself and knocked loudly on the door and listened as the noise stopped and the door opened. Revealing a very disheveled looking Draco Malfoy, the entire chambers in shambles and Narcissa Malfoy looking livid and completely unrecognizable. Draco cleared his throat and said" I'm so very sorry for the inconvenience caused by this, Miss Granger". Hermione nodded and carefully made her way to Narcissa as there was glass almost everywhere. Narcissa's face was streamed with tears and her peach nightgown was torn and dirty and she sobbed as she looked out of the window.  
The silence was broken with the ringing of a mobile phone, Draco Malfoy's mobile phone and he took leave as there was an emergency he had to attend to. Hermione sat beside Narcissa on the window seat and gently put her hand on her shoulder and spoke softly as if speaking to an infant" Lady Malfoy? Are you alright?". Narcissa jumped slightly at this and said with a hiccup" You're Hermione Granger, yes? Why are you here?" Hermione smiled gently and said" Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm here to help you, Lady Malfoy"  
Narcissa waved her hands and said" I prefer Narcissa. Are you my personal healer?"  
Hermione nodded, stood up and cast a Scourgify and all the glass was gone and replaced by a lilac carpet. She turned to her patient and said" Narcissa, I want to help you and I know that you may not know me well but know that you're suffering through no disease as people say. You'll be just fine and I'll help you in doing just that."  
Narcissa looked at her with a watery smile and said with a sniffle" Thank You Hermione. I-- I - Nobody has ever said that to me. I-- I really want to be myself again but I -- I really don't know what's happening. I have no control over myself". With this, she threw herself into Hermione's arms, sobbing on her shoulders and that is how Draco found them. He was utterly shocked to see this scene so early. All of his mother's previous healers could not stand for 2 months and here was Hermione Granger with his mother in her arms as she tried to calm her down. 

Draco cleared his throat and the two women broke apart from the embrace and he said" Miss Granger, we have a few things to discuss. Will you please follow me outside?" Hermione stood up, gave Narcissa a smile and followed Draco outside into the hallway. Once they were alone Draco said" Miss Granger, this is something special. My mother has never reacted like this to any of the past healer and mostly made their job very difficult but you, I think she's comfortable with you" Hermione blushed slightly and replied" Mr. Malfoy, I'm a psychological healer, my job is to heal a patient whose emotions are crazy like wildfire. What Narcissa needs is time, care, gentleness and a person whom she can trust and confide in. While I may have arrived today, I have figured what exactly I need to do help her. She's going to be herself in a few months by the time I'm done with her" Draco smirked at the healer and said" Well, I think it was a great idea to hire you then. You may move into the Manor in a day or so" Hermione nodded and said" Yes, of course, I'll be moving in day after tomorrow sometime".

With that, Hermione departed and appareted straight to St. Mary Anne's to do some formalities. Just as she was going through the files of the week which Pansy had checked and submitted, a knock was heard on the door to which Hermione replied with a come in. The door opened, revealing Senior Healer Janice Garcia who was one of Hermione's workplace friends. Janice smiled at Hermione and raised her eyebrow" So, I heard you took up the Malfoy case, huh?" Hermione replied while packing the potions on her shelf" Affirmative. I've to move into the manor day after tomorrow" Jade asked in a sad tone" Really?"  
Hermione gathered her packed stuff and puts a hand on Janice's shoulder" Don't worry, I'll keep dropping by time to time. By the way, could you do me favor" Janice nodded" give this letter to Healer Peterson. It has all the details of the Malfoy case and my leave". Hermione handed her the letter and apparated straight to her apartment. She was greeted by Pansy and Celia mewling as she missed her mistress. After relaxing and changing her clothes, Hermione took out her notebook and started reviewing her notes as she sipped some warm coffee with caramel, Pansy's specialty. Pansy sat down and peeked over her shoulder and asked" So, how did it go with the Malfoys? Is Narcissa alright?". Hermione sighed and said with a faint smile" Well, it went better than I expected soo, yeah. Narcissa is going to be one of my most difficult patients but I always love a challenge. She seems to just see dark and gloom in things but I think I can help her see the light in her life", Pansy chuckled and said" Spoken like a true Hermione Granger". The two women decided to have some ramen for dinner as they discussed Pansy's day at work which was spent in healing Blaise Zabini's severe injury, Pansy Heartache. He had decided to show up at St. Maryanne's pretending to have been injured during an auror mission but Pansy knew what her mischievous boyfriend was upto and so, she so called healed his injury and sent him on his way. Exactly, what was the injury, Pansy refused to tell which annoyed Hermione and she said" Oh really, so now we have secrets. I did not take you for the type, Parkinson". Pansy shook her head while laughing and replied" Back to surnames, are we Granger? But trust me, it's best if you didn't know". Hermione arched an eyebrow and asked" Is it something which will make me mad?", Pansy sheepishly nodded and Hermione shook her head but said" Just do not do anything illegal" Pansy grinned and hugged her best friend. They both ate some sundae and decided to watch a comedy movie which ended in both the women rolling on the floor.  
They both went to bed after that and as Hermione lay on her bed, she thought that maybe, just maybe she could help the Lady of the Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll, there you go.  
> I know I write such short chapter but Idk.  
> Review and let me know what you think  
> Toodles!!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Xandra


End file.
